Kenobi Bingo
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Tag Bingo focusing on Obi-wan Kenobi
1. Chapter 1

**Bingo Square One:** Herbalism

Rex knew that Obi-wan drank Sapir tea every morning if he could, it apparently had something to do with his master Qui-Gon Jinn. But, honestly, it seemed like it made him sad every time he drank it and that really shook him, why would he continue to do something that made him sad?

The memories of his lost mentor must have been bittersweet, like the tea he drank. He wanted to take the cup away from him and make him drink caf simply just so he didn't have to think about sad things himself. What was it about this Jedi that made him have the urge to wrap him up and never let go?

"I don't know how you can stand to drink that stuff, General." Obi-wan chuckled lightly; "It's good for one's health and has similar properties to the caf you drink." He knew he must have been frowning and Obi-wan was always so good at telling when something was bothering him.

"This isn't about my tea drinking is it." He sighed; "No sir, it's not. It's about how you look when you drink that tea, you've almost always had a wistful look on your face when you drink it."

Obi-wan looked surprised; "I didn't realize I made a face when drinking tea." Rex chortled; "Yeah, it's not a happy look so most of us try to avoid you when you drink your tea." Obi-wan let out a breath; "It just brings back memories that's all." He nodded and took a sip of his own cup, filled with caf rather than Sapir. They both glanced at the tent's entrance and watched the rainfall. The war was waiting for them outside the mess hall tent, just waiting to take away everything.

A rather disgruntled Ahsoka made her way into the tent and grabbed both food and drink, sitting near Obi-wan. "I wish it would stop raining." That got both men to chuckle. "Better for it to be raining then for a hot sun to burn your skin and dry your throat." Ahsoka frowned; "What Rex meant was that you have a better chance surviving here then some worlds and the rain won't kill you. At least not here." Ahsoka nodded and frowned; "Not Sapir again master Kenobi, you should stop drinking it."

That wasn't something Obi-wan was apparently expecting to come out of the young woman's mouth.

"And why do you say that Ahsoka?" She looked up at Obi-wan brows drawn together a frown ruining that young face; "Because it makes you sad." For a while the only sound was the rain hitting the tent. "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I didn't realize that you thought that. Sapir doesn't make me sad, it just reminds me of days long ago when I had a master myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bingo Square Two:** Unrequited

Attachments, something that could lead a Jedi down a dark path, causing them to lose all sense and become what they fought. The Sith. But, could love really be all that bad? Was there any sort of love that the Jedi didn't think was bad? Surely there were those who loved someone, or was love trained out of all of them?

Could it be that they could love and did, in fact, love, but just in a distant manner? They had all heard of General Kenobi's love for Satine, So obviously they could love-but that hadn't been looked down on, yet there were those that muttered behind skywalker's back.

So, what exactly made Kenobi's love alright but not Skywalkers? He doubted he would really understand the answer but it was a question he wondered about, simply because he cared about his General. Not that the man would even look twice at him considering his undying love for Satine...

Clones really shouldn't love either, considering most of them would die in this war. But, it was hard circumstance, to not think of what it would be like to have Obi-wan Kenobi's attention.

To Have Obi-wan want him the way he wanted the man. He sighed, this was starting to overwhelm him, he could do without that kind of stress when he was in the middle of a combat situation. He caught sight of Skywalker leaping into a mess of droids, droid parts flying away from him as he hacked and bashed any droid unfortunate to get near him. Maybe he could ask Skywalker about the rules that governed the Jedi and attempt to make it look innocent when he asked about the ones concerning love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bingo Square Three:** Free space

He needed to get out of the rain and get a good cup of caf. He wasn't far off from the Jedi temple or his own barracks for that matter but it was pouring so harshly that he could barely see where he was going.

Rex spotted a diner, he could duck in get a cup of caf and see if the storm would calm down enough for him to get back to the boys. They would probably laugh at him for getting caught in a storm and caring about a 'little' water. But he was nearly soaked to the bone, and he wasn't about to stay in the rain any longer. He walked in and sighed at the warm temperature of the diner,

"Rex?" He glanced around at his name and spotted Kenobi sitting at one of the booths with Ahsoka. Skywalker nowhere to be seen. He made his way to them. "Got caught in the rain too huh?" Ahsoka teased and he felt himself flush, it wasn't exactly his fault that he hadn't realized it was going to rain. "Join us, Rex, we're waiting out the storm too." He slid into the booth next to Ahsoka who grinned up at him.

If she said anything in front of Kenobi about his crush on the man he'd go back into that storm and drown himself. He didn't know how she knew, only she'd tease him about it and get a sly look on her face whenever she spotted him looking to his general's former master. He might serve under Skywalker but he rather liked Kenobi, both in personality and looks.

The man was handsome after all and not many people could say otherwise, and a quick and witty mouth to go with it.

A waitress came up and got all of their orders, both Ahsoka and Kenobi having sat down not long before he'd come in as they told him.

"I swear all of you have a caffeine fixation," Ahsoka whined as he managed to take his first sip. He shrugged; "Boys think I'm addicted to Caffeine, it just helps me stay up and it's warm." Ahsoka snorted and Kenobi shook his head; "There are teas that can do the same thing as Caf if you ever want to throw them off."

The man would know about tea seeing as he was apparently as obsessed about it as Skywalker was about Amidala, or so the rumor went, he'd only caught Kenobi drinking tea a time or two before so he wasn't so sure about being obsessed with it. "I'd take any recommendation of tea from you, Cody and some of the others say you know your tea." Kenobi gave one of his secretive half smiles and went off on a list of teas he might actually like. He would attempt to try some, but he had heard that it was an acquired taste.

He kind of figured anyone could say that about just any type of food or drink. They chatted for a while longer about tea's before Skywalker made his way into the Diner looking disgruntled. He spotted them and headed over to them, causing Kenobi to scoot over with a small chuckle as Skywalker muttered about being soaked to the bone and how uncomfortably heavy it made his robes get. He'd heard that complaint before from the man, seeing as he somehow managed to get rained of plenty of times before.

"Well, this is a regular get together." He smirked at Skywalker; "Well, getting caught in the rain just seems to be the thing to do today sir." Skywalker rolled his eyes and managed to catch the waitress going by.

"I like this, we hardly see each other outside of battle," Ahsoka commented, taking a sip of her milkshake. He had to agree it was nice seeing them all not stressed out for once and not having to be on complete guard. "Maybe we should get caught in the rain more often." He smirked at Skywalkers frown; "I'd rather not." Everyone chuckled. This was nice, and he'd thought he'd only be coming in to get some caf and to get out of the rain.

"So, the boys made bets on your crush Rex." Ahsoka brought up and he was certain he'd turned bright red; "Ahsoka! Wait, how do you know they started up a pool on that?" She grinned at him; "I might have placed a bet myself." He groaned while Skywalker asked about his crush.

He just wanted to go drown himself now, that would be nice since she'd had to say that in front of nonsexual crush!

"Let me guess they're betting on how long it takes for me to put my foot in my mouth?" Ahsoka nodded; "Some of them have bets on your crush saying something to you first though." Well then, the boys had all lost their minds then because that sure as sith spawn wasn't going to happen. "Your bet?" She chuckled. "I kind of bet that both of you would tell each other at the exact same time."

It was nice to know that she at least thought it was possible for that to happen, but he doubted it because, he was not under any circumstances telling Kenobi he had a crush on the man, it wasn't very professional and Kenobi was a Jedi. They weren't exactly allowed to have relationships now were they? Else why would Skywalker be hiding his love for Amidala?

"Why do you have to tease me every chance you get Ahsoka?" She giggled; "Because it's funny to see you freak out about people finding out you care about someone."

Kenobi made an admonishing sound and Ahsoka shrugged before going back to her milkshake. He was so going to die of embarrassment thanks to her. "Maybe it would be good for you to talk to the person you have a crush on? I mean it couldn't hurt could it?" Skywalker said with a smile on his face; "Your betting too, aren't you?" Ahsoka burst out laughing at the look on skywalkers face as he admitted to it. Kenobi looked slightly confused, but seeing as he wouldn't know who he had a crush on he would be left out for the betting pool, probably wouldn't even have guessed what the boys were betting on currently.

"I seem to have been left out for once." He snorted; "Because you always win the bets and no one really wants you to win more." Ahsoka and Skywalker both lost control of their jaws and glanced at Kenobi who smiled sheepishly. "What else don't we know about you?" Ahsoka asked with reverence; "He can drink the boys under the table and curse like the best of them in Mando'a." Which only caused the man in question turn bright red and Skywalker to laugh out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bingo Square four: Random Encounters**

Most of the boys liked bar hopping but he preferred a nice quiet night with a bottle of Corellian brandy. Every once in awhile he would go out to a bar, the bar in question managed to mix the best Sonic Servodriver's that he'd ever had and it didn't hurt that most of the people in that bar were fairly beautiful little things, some of which didn't mind spending a night with a clone trooper at all.

Not that he should be sleeping around with anyone, it was kind of against what they were taught. They were made for the war they should expect only war.

Didn't stop him though, he'd had some really good nights visiting this place. It was out of the way, not a lot of people actually came here on purpose unless they had already been here. He ordered his Servodriver and leaned against the bar looking at the dance floor.

There were some really good looking dancers today, He wondered how many of them were first-timers to the bar, and if any of them would be willing to have a little fun with him. His drink slid across to him and he made his way to one of the tables he often sat in only to find someone else sitting in it. Someone he knew at that, someone who was dressed in a manner that would not mark him as a Jedi and still cover his face enough that people wouldn't recognize him.

He sat across from Kenobi who looked like he was nursing a Mandallian Narcolethe, which was a really bad sign seeing as it was one of the strongest Mandalorian drinks. It was very potent and it knocked plenty of people onto their asses with just how potent it was. It was usually drunk to celebrate things though, and Kenobi looked quite sad.

Given his love had died, and he would blame himself for her death. It made sense that he was somewhere new and drinking something so potent and yet laden with memories of Satine.

"You shouldn't be alone right now General." Kenobi blinked up at him, his eyes unfocused. He'd had quite a bit to drink already it seemed, this wasn't good. Where was Ahsoka or Anakin? Surely they wouldn't have let the man go off on his own after such an event had taken place?

"It's okay." He was slurring, how much had he already drank? this wasn't in any book okay. He couldn't leave the man like this, not that he would have either way. "I'm taking you home." Kenobi frowned; "I don't want to go."

A stubborn mess, that was what Kenobi was currently. A stubborn mess that needed someone to lean on right now because he had lost someone he loved if the rumors were right, he had loved Satine so much that when he was a younger man he would have left the Jedi to be with her. "No offense sir but your smashed, you need to go home and I'm taking you there whether or not you want to go."

Kenobi sighed and lifted the glass, gulping the contents down and slamming the glass on the table. "If you must." He stood, but he wasn't stable on his feet.

They made it to the temple with little incident, other then Kenobi bumping into people here and there and their rude comments. When they made it to his rooms, Rex realized just how sparse it was, was all the Jedi like this? It made sense considering their rules on no attachments, it would be for people and things, right?

He helped Kenobi to his bed after nearly forcing several cups of water down his throat. "Next time, comm me. I can't help you with the hurt but I can help you get smashed." And just like that Kenobi was out and he walked back to his own bunk.


	5. Chapter 5

**square five: Fluff**

Bed sharing/ nonsexual bed sharing

Abednedo wasn't a bad world to be on, however, when you found droid troops on the aforementioned world and then during the battle become trapped in a cave, well. Things went sideways in the most unpleasant manners,

How he'd gotten separated from his general and then trapped inside a cave with Obi-Wan Kenobi was beyond him.

The man had stopped as much as he could from hitting them as the cave-in took place but he still managed to get hit by something and now Kenobi's head was on his lap as he attempted to clean the cut on the man's forehead.

Hopefully, he wouldn't have any brain damage, hopefully, he would wake up and then they could get around to figuring out how to get out and see who was around looking for them.

Rex turned critical eyes to Obi-wan, the auburn hair, well-groomed beard even in war situations. But, pale skinned, deep dark smudges under his eyes...He wasn't fairing well in all of this. Did He ever get enough sleep or food or anything? Cody mentioned how stubborn the man was, how he could and often did forget to eat.

Actually, Cody was appalled by Obi-Wan's lack of ability to take care of himself, by some miracle Anakin wasn't the same way much. He at least ate when he needed to, getting him to sleep however had become a chore as of late. Night terrors seemed to come for the young general...He'd cried out his wife's name often enough for him to know that it was Senator Padmé Amidala, or was it Skywalker? That he had nightmares about. He sighed and opened a pouch on his belt and pulled out the survival blanket and tossed it over Obi-Wan before pulling the man against his chest. They could sleep he was sure, there hadn't been any movement other than rocks settling from the slide, and nothing indicated that there were predators lurking in the shadows of the tunnel leading deeper into the cave system.

Sometime later when he himself was dozing off Obi-Wan stirred. A groan erupting from the man as he went to clutch his forehead, a headache no doubt plaguing him.

"Sir?" Obi-Wan froze, Bright blue-green eyes glancing upwards at him. Like he was trying to figure out what to say and failing. That would be a first for Rex to see, The Negotiator at a loss of words, no witty comment or off-handed comments. But, he wondered how Obi-Wan felt being the little spoon? Had he ever spooned with anyone before, had he ever just let someone hold him? Rex had held Vod before, after battles they would sometimes fall into heaps, something that hadn't been allowed back home. But it helped, it helped with the nightmares and doubts that would creep in once it was time to get some shut-eye. Obi-Wan wasn't as warm as Rex or his vod and he wondered if that was normal for non-Clones.

"What happened?" That wasn't a good sign, then again Obi-Wan had hit his head. "Cave-in thanks to the clankers sir. You managed to block us from the majority of it but you were struck in several places." Like where he kept his Comm, said Comm now very broken. Which was bad because earlier in the fighting his own Comm had been damaged and left him only using hand signals to talk when he was too far away to just talk.

"Ah, that's right. Bit fuzzy, I take it we're trapped otherwise?" Maybe. "I didn't want to leave you laying here defenseless General."

"How long have we been here?" For whatever reason Clones had been gifted with an amazing internal clock, "Nearly six hours sir." If they were going to be saved, it would have been sooner. With Anakin and Ahsoka using the force, they should have breached the cave-in in under an hour. But, five had rolled past that point.

There could be several reasons, none of which were good for them. Obi-Wan attempted to sit up and went ramrod straight with a pained hiss. No doubt laying on solid stone did wonders for him, not that armor made that any more comfortable. He snorted; "You were out for six hours sir, I wouldn't try to get up so fast." Obi-Wan snorted; "No, of course not." If he was any more childish he would have rolled his eyes, but since he was an adult he couldn't possibly be seen doing something so immature. He was sure the general had an impish side, with the way he spoke, the way he often teased Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked somewhat disturbed when they did finally get up, they couldn't just lay there and wait to be found. No, they would have to find a way out themselves.

"There's only one tunnel leading from here, I wouldn't really suggest going too far in seeing as we don't exactly know what's in here with us." Obi-Wan nodded, "I could try to move as much of the Cave-in as I can, looking farther in might give us an easier route out of this cave."

That was a start if they couldn't find a way out they would have no choice but try to get through the rocks at the entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

He couldn't help but wonder how Rex was doing, after their stint in the cave system they had finally broken into the open air and almost literally ran into Droids, Anakin and Ahsoka turning up to turn the tide of the battle that had ensued.

He entered his room the door swishing close quietly. In the darkness of his rooms, he could feel that something was off. Before he could figure what it was a solid form smashed into him, something cutting off his vision, another something shoved into his mouth-he struggled against the steely hands on his arms, another set of hands clasping a force inhibitor around his neck before pushing his robes away from him, this was a team, whoever they were they stripped his shirt from his chest and bound his arms in cuffs. He trembled, the temple should have been safe, whoever they were they had gotten past all the security and managed to also get into his rooms.

What were they going to do to him? He was lifted off his feet and they were moving, deeper into his rooms rather than out of them, what was their plan? They placed him down somewhere soft, his own bed. What in the forces name were they up to? He couldn't help the whimper that shivered up his throat as one of the people attacking him began pulling at his leggings. Stripped completely with two or more strangers wasn't something he wanted to experience against his will.

The cool air brushed against his skin as his attackers moved about, he was shifted further up the bed, onto his side and felt both people join him in his bed, one at his back the other his front. Both were exuding heat, they were wearing clothing at the least, maybe they wouldn't rape him? But, if this wasn't about that, why would they strip him to nothing but the things that bound him and place him in bed if they didn't mean to do anything to him? One of them brushed his hair away from his face and the other rubbed his back lightly, the motions lulling him into sleep as the adrenaline wore off.

He gasped and sat up in bed. Shivering, what? He was still in bed, still here in his own rooms, Why had they left him here? What had they done to him while he was asleep?

This had been a very strange attack, they hadn't hurt him per say. Scared him yes, he'd been frightened by trespassers in his rooms, frightened that they could get in and hurt others. But, they had only subdued him and then forced him into bed-where he actually got sleep...

He had reports to do, and sleep had been the last thing on his mind when he'd entered his rooms. He had meant to stay up for another round of blasted paperwork as he had for a fortnight. If they hadn't meant to harm him what had they been up to?

* * *

This time he was somewhat prepared, he pulled an arm out from the grip of one of them and attempted to pull whatever was over his eyes off before they managed to stop him and shove him against the floor, once more stopping his voice and his ability to use the force as well.

Once again he was stripped of everything but his bindings and shoved into bed, between the two men who burned with an inner heat that rivaled a star. He shivered, he'd made sure to check that they hadn't implanted anything inside of him, that had been negative, as well as other things the healer he'd gone to told him. He'd hated to go to the healers but it would have been stupid not to in the case of his attack. They had literally done nothing but force him to sleep, which apparently the healer thought was a good thing since apparently, he wasn't getting enough, she'd also forced him to go eat something too while he was at it, he'd grumbled but done as she'd bidden.

There had been no usual signs of someone breaking past their security systems so it was people who were really good at getting past security or those allowed inside the temple that was doing this to him. He still couldn't understand this, why bind him, strip him, and force him into bed if they didn't mean any ill intent?

What was their end goal, they were obviously good at doing what they were doing, they had left no evidence as to who they were, the security footage was always tampered with around the time he would head to his rooms, so somehow they were finding out when he was heading to his rooms somehow... This was all very confusing because they weren't hurting him or trying to hit him with a tracker or anything else.

They were forcing him to sleep. Something he denied himself from time to time, they were it seemed attempting to help him rather than harm him, but the way they were going about it was quiet too much.

They should just talk to him, not that he'd listen for the most part he just had too much to do, to look after, on top of the ever-present paperwork. He felt hands on his back much like last time soothing him, while the other man had his fingers running through his hair. It felt nice, but they shouldn't be doing this to him. No matter if they were trying to help him, this was too much for simply trying to get him to sleep.

He wished he could talk, explain to them why this was bad, why they should stop attacking him in this manner. He exhaled and shivered as lips brushed his shoulder, it didn't seem like it was meant in a sexual manner...Just a soft brush of lips on his skin. And just like that he was waking up to the morning sunlight, alone, well rested, and confused out of his poor mind.


	7. Chapter 7

"You look stressed."

Naturally, Anakin had no tact, but having someone tell you that wasn't exactly something anyone wanted to hear. "I'm fine." Cody and Rex exchanged a look and then looked back at him. "Sir, if I may...You do look stressed more than normal."

Was it really showing on him that much that even Rex had noticed it? He sighed, it wouldn't hurt to share that he'd already been ambushed multiple times at the temple.

But, at the same time how could he say something now after all this time? In the span of a year, most of it spent away from the temple that he'd been ambushed at least eleven times?

In his own rooms, even when he was on high alert? Whoever was attacking him knew his routine, knew how he thought, just knew too damned much about him. "It's nothing, let's just focus on what we're doing here."

And he went back to planning their best route to attack the droids that were attempting to break past them.

* * *

He paused at his door, could they be in there right now waiting for him, ready to bind him and strip him? Force him to go to bed? He shivered, this had to stop. For all the good it was doing it was also causing bad. He just got jittery trying to sleep in his rooms now, he'd grown used to the two in his bed, as much as that scared him.

But, that didn't mean he wanted them in his bed, that he wanted to be forced to do something, they still hadn't done anything to hurt him, however, hadn't done anything overtly sexual to him either. So, what in the hell did they want from him?

"Sir?" Rex was walking down the corridor towards him, he saw Rex in the temple often enough, usually though he wasn't up on this floor though...What was he doing here, he could have easily commed him if it was important? He sighed; "Yes?" Rex got a strange look on his face and suddenly someone was grabbing him from behind and shoving him into his room.

He spun, going into a defensive stance. But, it was only Cody. He relaxed, what were these two doing? Why would Cody do that? "Wha?" And they were moving, in concert like they had been taught. Cody wrapped the force inhibiting necklace around his neck as Rex stripped him of his robes and outer tunic.

This time they didn't bind him, sight, voice, and power. This time they didn't strip him down completely and dear gods, this whole time it had been them! Cody and Rex had been forcing him to sleep-forcing him bound and nude between them so that he would simply sleep!

"Why? Why would you do this to me? I thought I could trust you! I thought we friends even!" Both glanced at each other and Rex shook his head. Cody frowned; "Because we knew no matter how much someone hounds you to sleep you refuse to do so. We only meant for you to get some sleep, not to stress you out as badly as we obviously have been." It was a big misunderstanding, how could they think that he wouldn't sleep if they told him he needed to sleep? Because if these two told him he should go to sleep why wouldn't he?

Cody had told him to sleep before...and he hadn't had he? He'd said when he was done with his paperwork, and then they had been attacked and so he'd not gone to sleep, that had happened several times hadn't it?

He sighed and reached for the force inhibitor, only to have his hand smacked away by an irritated-looking Rex. "We agreed to not blind you, and we knew once you realized it was us you wouldn't shout so we ditched that too. But, we are going to make you go to bed one way or another if we have to."

He flinched back at the words, they couldn't force him to do anything. This wasn't okay, this was far from okay behavior from the two of them. "No. You are not going to do anything but leave-You cannot just force me to go to sleep, do you have any idea what you've been putting me through?"

How could they know? Why would they think about how he would feel powerless like that? "Tell us." Cody at least seemed regretful for his actions. "I was frightened, I seriously thought you were going to harm me, I thought I could die. The moment you two put me on my bed and stripped me completely I thought that maybe I was wrong, I wasn't going to die, I was going to be raped."

They both flinched at the word, maybe they should have thought about what he was going to feel if they did those things to him. "And now, now I know you two betrayed my trust, how could I ever trust you again knowing what you did to me? I should tell someone about what you've done!"

It would be their death sentence however if he told anyone he finally knew who was attacking him. They would be decommissioned and dissected to see where they went wrong.

"Will you?" He froze at the sound of Rex's voice, it sounded so utterly forlorn, so void of his usual emotion. Would he? He deflated; "No. I know that would simply have you locked up, or worse yet killed."

Cody shifted nervously, his eyes sad. "We didn't mean to hurt you Obi-Wan, just wanted you to get some sleep you really needed." Rex glanced at Cody and Cody sighed. He reached out and unclasped the force inhibitor before both of them left the room.

His legs finally gave out on him and he slumped to the floor, all of this had been a mistake. They hadn't needed to do the things they had, they had broken his trust in a way he doubted he'd ever be fully capable of healing from.

He made his way to his bed and stood there. They had forced him, unseeing, voiceless, and powerless onto this bed, their bodies bracketing his. Their warmth radiating against his bare skin, lulling him to sleep...Why couldn't they just talk to him about it? Why did they have to force the issue? He shivered, he couldn't sleep now, not with the memories of their bodies against his, of the helplessness he'd felt trapped with no way to voice his dissent, no way to get away from them when he wanted space.

He would have to work with them still...He glanced at his tumbler of Corellian Reserve. Hondo had gifted him with it and when he had turned it down, Hondo somehow managed to smuggle it into his birth on the ship he'd been using for the mission. He had saved the man's life several times during that mission alone. But, that was the first time Hondo really tried to give him anything. It was a nice distraction from what he was currently dealing with but he had to work out his feelings on what had transpired.

Cody, Rex, they had been the ones to attack him, force him to do things he wouldn't normally. But, why would they react the way they did? It had been well planned out, they knew when he was going to his rooms, knew him quite well in fact.

But something wasn't fitting. The fact that they, as in both of them cared that much about his health to force him to sleep, and then when they realized he was becoming stressed out due to their attempts to make him sleep they had shown their hand.

They hadn't hurt him physically, but to have his trust in them stripped so completely like that was worrying. How would he react on the battlefield if it was either of them guarding his back?

Probably the same as always, because he did trust them with his life, just not...Just not in any other way than to protect him from droids.


	8. Chapter 8

This couldn't be happening, this was impossible. But, for whatever reason, this was happening-he and he was most certainly male, the healers knew that for certain. Was with child...Somehow, somewhere he'd managed to get pregnant...

The healers figure it was from the time he'd been trapped in a plant, at the time they-Anakin, Cody, Rex, Ahsoka, and he thought that the plant had been trying to eat him, but apparently it had somehow changed his body-Allowing him a womb...

How he had gotten pregnant though was a mystery, he'd never slept with anyone in all the time he'd-oh. He hadn't had sex with them, but they had shared his bed, they had stripped him nude...Could one of them...Done things to him while he slept? Or at the very least become aroused in sleep?

Could that get him pregnant? They were running the test to see whom the child's other parent was. It was either that plant monster, which while gross made sense because it had captured him, so it could use a host to plant its spores in rather than as food. Though that could possibly kill him if it wasn't for him being at the temple or it could belong to either Cody or Rex. Which, he still felt hurt by their actions, he still couldn't quite trust them.

"Master Kenobi?" He glanced up at Healer Tellsi, "Yes?" She looked uncomfortable; "It turns out that a clone's genetic's make up the rest of the child, we believe that while they were helping you escape the plant, it managed to swap enough of their genetics to you..."

So Either Cody or Rex. That wasn't good, considering they had apparent troubles with telling what was appropriate when it came to him. "Has anyone been told other than me?" Tellsi frowned; "No, of course not." He nodded; "Thank you." She frowned but nodded back and he left the healing halls.

"Are you alright Master?" Ahsoka. He knew one of them would be hovering after his fainting spell. "I'm fine Ahsoka, just a little tired. I was told to get some sleep so I won't pass out again." She looked like she doubted that and really how could he hide the fact that he had a child inside of him? Not for long, others would start feeling the child in the force at some point. He would have to tell the council at some point as well, they might not take it well but as long as he stuck to the facts, and the theory the healers came up with well he wouldn't be in much trouble. Just another weird thing happening to him, nothing to worry about...

He felt a bubble of despair wrap around his heart, this child was his, and Cody or Rex's or both knowing his luck. He wouldn't be able to tell them, how could he? How could he trust them with that information and not feel like they would do something drastic? "I think food and sleep was a good suggestion master, you've been rather emotional lately. It's been affecting Cody and Rex." His head snapped to the side to look at Ahsoka, but she was looking elsewhere; "Cody I understand but Rex?" Ahsoka blinked; "Didn't you know those two were in a relationship? If your mood effects Cody it'll get to Rex too."

They were...He couldn't quite wrap his head around that one, it wasn't unheard of naturally. But, to know that about them? It disturbed him a bit, "I ah, no I didn't know that Ahsoka, I'm surprised that you caught onto that."

Ahsoka grinned; "I caught them cuddling. They didn't tell me at first that they were together, till I caught them kissing weeks later. Though, honestly, I understood, we almost lost Rex-Cody was scared. That was the only reason I caught them the second time. I think it's cute though, they really care about each other."

That didn't make it easier for him, he most certainly was not telling either one of them about the child then. They could do without that kind of stress on their relationship and he couldn't help but wish them a long relationship...

He made his way to his rooms, intent on a nice cup of tea. The door swished open and he entered only to freeze. Cody. What was Cody doing in his rooms? "I didn't give you permission to enter my room." Cody looked upset, but he should have thought about it before just entering his rooms as if he had a right to be in it.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again sir." He hesitated and looked worried; "I heard you fainted, I just didn't...I didn't know where to go." They had been friends, or at least on his end, he felt that way. "I'm fine." While it was true, it wasn't quite the whole truth. He was pregnant with a child that belonged to either this man before him or to Rex whom apparently was with Cody, both of which had terrorized him every time he had chosen to get his work done before trying to sleep. "I'm sorry to have bothered you then." And he saw himself out.

They were never going to be the same, and now this... Both Cody and Rex had been more professional with him as of late, to the point Anakin had asked if he and Cody had argued. He'd chosen not to answer that, but they had become very distant. To find Cody in his rooms worrying about him, was out of character these days. Since he'd told them how he'd felt about their bullying him into sleep.

But, he was hurting Cody with his distance...Two wrongs didn't make a right, but how did he look the man in the face after all he was put through that could have simply been talked through? How did he now tell the man he had a child that could be his? Maybe he shouldn't tell him at all, but he had a right to know he had a child or his partner had one-that one of them was the genetic father of the child that rest inside of him. What did he do, how could he tell Cody?


	9. Chapter 9

It was dead. He'd been hit with a concussive blast and the child had paid with its life, it had been too soon to tell the gender of his child, and He had caused, how...How could he keep living knowing he caused the death of a child who he was carrying?

Tears streamed down his face running into his beard, the pain causing him to quiver. How could he be so selfish? His nails dug into his skin, how could he let this happen?

He should have told someone about the child, he should have told the council about it-should have tried to stay out of combat long enough to give birth to it and then returned.

Not just dive headlong into the war, and now it was too late to be sorry. It was too late to even...It was all just too damned late! He shivered as he pulled the knife from his boot, feeling the blade on his skin he hesitated, he shouldn't do this...But, it hurt. It all hurt and he just needed a reminder that he was alive, that he hadn't died with his child like he should have.

He'd lost the child, he'd lost Cody's friendship, Rex's respect just as they had lost his trust. He couldn't. He couldn't keep living like this. He had failed in so many ways, Anakin would be alright, he had Ahsoka, they would keep each other afloat. After all, he was really only around for battle these days, they had a friendship, a partnership that should and could last for a very long time. Who was he to get in the way of something like that? Who was he to live when so many others, so many good people died-he was only wasting space, Qui-Gon had given him a job and he'd completed it, wasn't it time for him to join the force too?

He slid the blade against his skin, feeling the burning sensation. It felt like bliss, it felt like nothing. Blood dripped steadily down his arm, staining his clothes a pinkish color that slowly darkened and spread out. It would be alright, he would join the force as he should have years ago and everyone would be free of the pain he brought them...

"Shit, here help me get him in a seated position." The voice sounded far away and close at the same time... "Obi-Wan?" Cody. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Why was Cody in his room when he had told him before he hadn't given him permission to be here? Why of all times had the man come to him? He knew he was going to die tonight, just like he should have. A sob slithered out of his mouth as tears gathered in his hair.

"Obi-Wan? Please don't die on us." He felt something smooth land across the heated flesh he'd sliced through and shivered at the cooling effect of Bacta.

"What could have caused this? Do you think...Maybe we did this to him?" Oh, he hadn't thought that maybe they would blame themselves for something he'd done... Maybe he should have written them something so that when they got it they wouldn't blame themselves for his death, that would have been the unselfish thing to do right? "No."

He felt movement around him and someone placed a glass at his lips, drinking he wondered why he was still in his rooms rather than the healing halls...Where they would have pitied him and then told the council what he'd tried to do and why he'd tried to do it.

opening his eyes he noticed how tired both of them looked, had they kept a vigil over him? "I'll explain later, just. Just hold me please?" They slid into bed with him, as they had so many times before and did as he bid.

He woke to the smell of food and caf. He didn't think he had any in his rooms, so one of them must have left at some point to get it.

He idly wondered if they had brewed him a cup of tea while they were at it. He left his bed and found both of them in the kitchen, muttering lowly to each other.

Now that it had been pointed out to him he could see that they cared deeply for one another. Rex was comforting Cody, it made his heartache. They spoke Mando'a perfectly, it only brought back memories of the time he'd spent with Satine...Brought back her death. Another person he'd failed as he had failed so many before her and his child.

"Sir?" Rex wasn't taking any chances, he was going to play good little soldier. That should have made him happy, to know that he'd gotten over whatever it was that had made him do things that were for lack of better words wrong.

It didn't, it only made him sad. Only made him wish that they hadn't broken his trust. "Thank you...I realize that you must have questions, but it's rather personal and I...I don't think I can trust you with that information."

Cody took in a sharp breath. "Obi-Wan, you tried to kill yourself! We know what would have happened if we took you to the healing halls, the least you could do is at least be honest. Did you want to die or?" Oh. No that wasn't how this was going to work.

"I don't see how that information is pertinent to you commander." Both of them gave him looks of confusion, maybe even pain, but he couldn't do this. He couldn't be near them, everything had changed when they started to attack him when they revealed themselves to be the ones attacking him. He knew they meant no harm, but they had caused it. The plant that had gifted him with a womb had done so much more harm to him... If he hadn't had a child growing inside of him he wouldn't have. He doubted he would have ever attempted to hurt himself the way he had if he hadn't had a miscarriage.


	10. Chapter 10

There were cuffs on his wrist, he couldn't see and something prevented him from speaking, like when Cody and Rex were attempting to get him to sleep.

But, he couldn't be home...He'd been doing something, what had he been doing? Something soft brushed against his face, what was going on-what had he gotten into? "Are you awake little Jedi?" This was not Cody and Rex, this was someone else-he'd been on a mission...Something had gone wrong. Where was he and what was going to happen to him?

Oh god, he'd been captured and now he was bound and nude in the hands of an enemy who would love to do him harm, actual life threating harm. After he lost the child he'd tried to kill himself and that hadn't worked because Cody and Rex had saved his life and he woke up a little.

Yes, he had lost the child. He had lost it without anyone but Healer Tellsi knowing he'd become pregnant in the first place, and he hadn't been far enough along for anyone to have noticed any changes in him. But, he could save people. He was doing what he could for those who were less fortunate. His calling was to be a Jedi, to help those in need when he could, however, he could.

He couldn't afford to die now or to be used by some separatist for their sick and twisted enjoyment. The creature that captured him took the blindfold off of his face and leered at him.

"I see you are awake, how do you like your jewelry?" The force inhibitor burned against his flesh, this one was far stronger than the one Cody and Rex had, that one actually didn't hurt him the way this one did. He glared as best he could. He wouldn't be able to curse at this monster but he would say as much about his hatred with his eyes as he could.

The beast chuckled and pressed it's hand flat against cool flesh, causing him to shudder at the feeling of warm skin against his coolness.

This was going to turn out very badly, he could feel it. He had known there was this type of monster among the separatist but he didn't think he would become a target for any of them. He was a Jedi for force sake! But here he was being touched by a monster who was going to do who knew what to him before he could be rescued.

He squirmed as the hand lowered onto his flaccid penis, the beast chuckled; "Now now, there is nowhere for you to go." The hand drifted up lightly pinching his tip before going back down; "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself by the end my dear pet." Then an explosion interrupted them.

No doubt Anakin and Ahsoka were well on their way to save him, they wouldn't stop until they found him after all.

"What?" The monster's grip drifted away and he walked off, out of the room. No doubt going to find out what happened. Moments later the door flew open again but this time there were two clones, their armor covered in dirt and blood and God knew what else. One took his helmet off and Obi-Wan flushed. Cody, dear gods he was-this was so inappropriate!

He assumed the other was Rex then, they quickly untied him, he worked his jaw to get the numbness to go away as they helped him into his clothes and they made their escape into the hallway. Droids spotted them and fired, he blocked a few bolts with his lightsaber before Cody and Rex shot the droids, "Where to gentlemen?"


	11. Chapter 11

He knew the only way to move past his child's death was to tell someone, and he owed Cody and Rex that much. He also wanted to hear why the believed their actions had been their only way to get him to sleep.

He wanted to trust them again, they had saved him-not that they wouldn't have, but they had gone against Anakin- Both of them telling Anakin on no uncertain terms he could go Kriff himself and they were going to save him themselves if Anakin didn't put a hurry on it.

He was eternally grateful to them for getting him when they did, otherwise...Well, he was certain that beast of a man would have raped him.

His doorbell buzzed and he allowed them into his rooms. The last time they had been here he'd attempted to kill himself, had told them he wasn't their concern.

That was about to change. "You wanted to see us General?" He sighed and motioned for them to seat themselves. "I have realized that I've been quite unfair as of late, and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It has been unbecoming of a Jedi."

Rex and Cody shared a look. "Why are you apologizing, we should be apologizing to you. We were trying to help you and only ended up hurting you instead." Cody said it was clear this topic weighted on him.

"You asked me if I had wanted to die or if I was just harming myself. At the time I. I wanted to die." Both went pale at his words; "Because we hurt you?" Rex croaked out, pain radiating from both of them. He shook his head. "Actually it had to do with that plant creature that tried to eat me. It apparently hadn't been trying to eat me after all." They both puzzled over that for a moment.

"It turns out, it was attempting to impregnate me. It gave me a womb, and it had genetic material from someone who saved me and impregnated me with that genetic material."

That actually felt silly to say out loud. "Only you Kenobi." He snorted; "Yeah, only me. But, well. That wasn't what made me want to die, I rather stupidly decided it would be alright to go into combat...I lost that child."

Cody cursed; "When you were thrown by that blast, I wondered why you were acting so injured when it didn't seem to have really wounded you that badly."

"Wait, you said that the creature used genetic material from someone who saved you..." He nodded, seeing as both of them had pulled him out of the creature. "Oh kriff, Obi-Wan." He shook his head; "They could only narrow it down to being a clone...One of you."

That threw them and they reeled in that news. He sat back, it should have felt better to get that off his chest but he'd just thrown that all at them so quickly. First that the child died and then that one of them would have been the father of said dead child...

Cody had tears running down his face, Rex was attempting to not cry but his face had turned red and his eyes glassy. "Could we explain our actions towards you?" He nodded, he wanted to hear their reasons.

"It was because we;" Cody grabbed Rex's hand; "We care about you, I'm pretty sure we've fallen head over heels for you and when I realized you weren't getting sleep." He let out a shuttering breath; "I wanted to help you, and we planned what we would do. At first, I wanted to confront you, when I did that by myself and you...You blew me off I knew something more direct would have to do."

This wasn't good, he was a Jedi, he couldn't have attachments unless he chose his work over them every time he wouldn't be a Jedi. The council would find out and banish him, he didn't want that. He was a Jedi, there was nothing else for him.

But, he'd certainly grown fond of them. He couldn't lie about that...He'd formed a bond with these two, it saddened him because he couldn't. He was Jedi and he couldn't act on any emotions because of it. Satine had died because of him, he didn't need to be the death of these two as well.

"You know I am not allowed attachments." They nodded; "Didn't stop Anakin though did it?" Didn't mean that he was going to be like Anakin and break that rule. "If I was the reason you died, I don't think I could live with myself, honestly that kind of blow could turn me into a sith, the very thing I fight against." They nodded; "I think we're a bit late for not being attachments though, I doubt you would have told any of this to us if you didn't care for us the way we care for you."

Perhaps not, but he would always be a Jedi first. "I'll never leave the order, I'll always uphold the ways of the Jedi. That means I can never be open with any relationship I have." They nodded; "We can work with that, as long as you want us, we'll be there for you."


	12. Chapter 12

He couldn't look Mace in the face, the man looked so stern. He didn't blame him after Tellsi told the council what had happened to him, and then how he'd managed to get his child and nearly himself killed by a blast...Well, how could he look any of them in the face? "Hard it is, to lose a child." He nodded; "I knew better...and I am the reason it died." His throat felt hot and painful, he knew that they would be upset with him for doing what he'd done.

To willfully go into battle pregnant wasn't something the council would have condoned, there had been Jedi before who'd had similar things happen and they had been suspended from duties that could end in battle. He'd chosen to not tell them about what had happened.

"Fault it is does not matter." He frowned, Why would Yoda say that? "Look, we understand why you wouldn't have told anyone-" Mace paused, both of his eyebrows lifting in surprise; "You did tell someone." He grimaced, there was nothing for it he would have to tell them that much at least. "After the fact after the child died." That got a frown, but he really couldn't talk about that, because the conversation afterward was against the code of the Jedi and he could not tell them about it.

"Tell whom, did you?" Yoda asked a glint in his eyes, he knew. Yoda always seemed to know things that he shouldn't have, but wasn't he going to be in trouble if Yoda knew? And yet Yoda seemed to know about Anakin and Amidala and did nothing about it... "I told Commander Cody and Captain Rex. They had noticed how I'd been acting and confronted me about it."

Yoda nodded and sat back in his chair; "Trouble, you are not in." He sighed, "I know that Master Yoda, but I can't help but to feel that I should be." Several of the others nodded to the statement, but it seemed that they were simply acknowledging his words.

"Still as it remains, losing your child was more than enough of a punishment." Mace certainly got to the point as usual. "It doesn't feel like it was, I failed the child and I failed myself."

"What about the effects of that plant?" He sighed; "Currently I still have a womb, but the healers think with time it will dissipate." He didn't think so because after the child, it should have already dissipated and it hadn't. The creature had changed him and he had serious doubts that time would reverse those effects.


End file.
